marketplacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Inheritor
The Inheritor The Inheritor is the Sixth Book in the Marketplace series. Cast of Characters The Donnelly Family and Its Household * Grandad Aiden Donnelly, an Irish immigrant who settles in Chicago and his wife Mary * Patrick and Elaine Donnelly, children of Grandad Aiden who die in the 1918 flu epidemic. * William Donnelly, son of Grandad Aiden who is killed in WWII. * Jimmy and Maureen Donnelly, son and daughter-in-law of Grandad Aiden, brother to William, and father to Aiden Donnelly, and an Owner * Marketplace slaves owned by Jimmy and Maureen include Nancy, and Theresa, an unnamed French slave and "Mr. Dan", the butler * Aiden Donnelly, son to Jimmy and Maureen Donnelly and an Owner and his wife Fran. * William Donnelly, oldest son of Aiden Donnelly Married to Gloria. They are "Owner"s and have two sons. * Dylan Donnelly, middle child of Aiden Donnelly. Married to Vanessa who does not approve of the Marketplace, so they do not own slaves. They have a daughter named Hannah. * Sissy Donnelly, youngest child and only daughter of Aiden Donnelly. * Susan Donnelly, daughter to Jimmy and Maureen Donnelly and Aiden's sister. * Robin Cassidy, a slave owned by Aiden Donnelly * Sasha, a slave owned by Aiden Donnelly and previously owned by his father * Carrie, a housekeeper in the home of Aiden Donnelly prior to "Robin"'s arrival * Jason Branch Singleton, a slave owned by Aiden Donnelly. "His sienna skin held a slightly darker blush in his cheeks, but he had wonderfully expressive, deep, dark brown eyes and used them to his advantage with consummate skill." He was small boned, with a pointy nose and chin under his deep, emotive eyes, and knew how to charm by playing up his assumed delicacy. His loose spirals of hair were worn long enough to bounce enticingly when he moved, inviting a caress or a tight grip. But he could also bench-press his own body weight with ease, seemed to operate on three hours of sleep with no difficulty at all, and did in fact have a large cock. His mother lives in Aurora, Colorado. * Paula, a slave owned by Aiden Donnelly. "Golden haired with gorgeous blue-green eyes, she was pleasant to look at and had a comfortably sexy body with curves to spare and a usually sunny disposition." * Nandelle, a slave owned by Aiden Donnelly * Justine, a butler owned by William * Rubilyn Tomayo, former pleasure slave to Aiden Donnelly. A Filipina with a bright smile, curves, and enormous breasts. He purchased her a house after their contract ended. Rubilyn, of the cat-like eyes and fashion-model assurance, whose laugh was made of champagne bubbles. Anderson's Line and Household * Imala Anderson, North America's, Trainer of Trainers * Abe Jiro, Anderson's under trainer, trainer brother to Chris Parker and formerly a trainer under Tetsuo Sakai * Bertrand Rossier, trained by Layton Turner. * Calvin Hatanaka, an undertrainer to Margaret Perlmutter. Calvin turned out to be a slender young man in khakis and a polo shirt, looking for all the world like an IT intern in a recruiting ad. Perhaps the only things spoiling that image were his unstylishly long hair, worn tied back, and the yin/yang tattoo on his right arm. His parents were "Owner"s. * Candice, trained by Layton Turner. * Chris Parker, a Trainer and Marketplace slave * Edwin, once in training as a possible trainer by Layton Turner, but chose to become a Marketplace slave. * George Mendoza, the junior trainer to Margaret Perlmutter, and her main handler. * Irene Giordano, a junior trainer to Margaret Perlmutter, an olive-skinned woman with curling dark hair who focuses on kitchen skills. * Janna Corliss, Trainer * Keisha Landry, studying with Layton Turner. A little under five and a half feet with loose, twisted black curls framing a somewhat round face; her lips were full and precisely tinted red, with a sparkling gold piercing below the lower one. Glints of silver hoops flashed among her long curls. * Leah Olivas, a Master Trainer trained by Margaret Perlmutter. * Margaret Perlmutter, Master Trainer. In her mid-fifties, she was also the first of Anderson’s tutelage to make Master Trainer. Her deeply tanned skin and dark glasses made her look like an escapee from some exclusive desert spa; her rough, strong hands said much more. Her ice brown hair had faded over the years to more ice than brown; she was wearing beautifully kept but low-heeled boots with her plain black pants suit. Like her mentor, she was something of a recluse. Youngest daughter from a large and poor farming family, she escaped the rural life by volunteering to serve in the army, where they trained her as a nurse and sent her to Vietnam. After the war and her service were both finished, she had started to study exactly what Chris had been studying when he first met her – psychology. * Miles Redmond, a brother trainer to Anderson, from the same line. Like her, he came from Georgia; they both had black hair, although hers was long and fine and his glossy and thick, cut in wavy layers. Her arched cheekbones and aquiline nose created shadows of angles around her face; he had a broad face and forehead and darker, almost sorrel skin. He had spent some time as a spotter before becoming a trainer. * Layton Turner, Master Trainer. His tall, lanky frame suited the life of a country squire, his playful sense of humor and irony enjoyed the occasional surprise his café au lait skin occasioned among the horsey set. He is a rope artist as well. He comes from a Marktplace family. He specializes in household managers. * Luis, a client in training with Anderson during Parker"s college years. * Robin, a slave trained by Chris Parker * Stacy and Baris, Marketplace slaves training with Abe Jiro at Anderson's Training House * Valeria Eskandarian, Master Trainer. Long, seal-sleek black hair framed a pointed, delicate face with large, deep dark eyes; the perfect, small black wool hat with drape of fragile netting was a mark of her exquisite sense of style. * Vicente Tavares da Costa, Anderson's house staff * The unnamed Master Trainer who trained Anderson and Miles Redmond. Both have very negative memories of him. Margaret Perlmutter describes him as "a nasty, mean-spirited misanthrope with serious intimacy issues and what I'd call a pathological need for dominance, but even though he was all those things and a bigot." In the Japanese Training House * Tetsuo Sakai a Trainer of Trainers and Owner of Chris Parker * Chris Parker, a Trainer and Marketplace slave * Yoshi, a Marketplace slave in training in Kobe * Mrs. Chitoshi, a potential Owner visiting the Kobe Training House where Chris Parker works, accompanied by her slave * Umeko, a potential Marketplace slave being viewed by Mrs. Chitoshi In The Playhouse * The Riordan family owns The Playhouse and are Marketplace Owners * Ace, alpha slave . She's some kind of a cross between Walt Disney and that drill sergeant from Full Metal Jacket, all packed into a five-foot-nothing Shoshone bull dyke from Wyoming. And when I say bull dyke, I mean she was probably wrestling bulls as a child. * Graycoats are the slave staff who run The Playhouse * Rex, a slave on staff at The Playhouse. * Corazon, a slave on staff at The Playhouse and afternoon shift captain. * Farah, a slave on staff at The Playhouse. * Shrike, a slave on staff at The Playhouse. * Owen, a slave on the evaluation team at The Playhouse. He is the only named Marketplace slave of the three team members. The other are a male and female. * Pete, a slave working at The Playhouse. a big, hairy guy with pale peach colored skin, a full brown beard, twinkling hazel eyes and a thick gold ring in his nose. His earlobes were stretched with black plugs. * Ayanna, a slave working at The Playhouse, and one of the five bunking with Robin. * Eduardo, a Graycoat at The Playhouse, and a shift captain. He had curly black hair and a pointed chin-beard, and reminded her of a pirate, his walnut cheeks faintly pockmarked. * Inez, a Graycoat at The Playhouse. * Marcel, s slave working at The Playhouse. * Bret a Graycoat at The Playhouse. * Jemmy. A slave working at The Playhouse. Her body and face had been painted fancifully in swirls of blue and black, her full lips outlined in a golden burst of light. * Jerzy. A slave who once worked as a driver for Aiden Donnelly * Emmett, an Owner. He looked in his early twenties, buff and athletic, with curly brown hair and dancing eyes. He was wearing one of the guest robes, the black fur trim framing his tanned chest down to the belt carelessly tied around his waist. * Harry, an Owner and friend of Emmett. Similar age. * various unnamed slaves and Owners * an unnamed Owner: When his face caught the light in a certain way, you could see the dashing movie star he had been in the forties, but the gentleman was now solidly in his eighties, and intent on pleasure. * an unmade slave, wearing a costume that made him look like a triple-X version of Peter Pan, from his short green boots, shimmering tights and bandolier crossing his muscular chest. But Peter would never have his cock hanging out like that, wrapped up with a heavy pair of balls in a gold ring. And if Peter had that spectacular array of blackwork tattoos, he kept them hidden as well. The slave's upper body was covered with them – and the reddened lines of recent welts, as well. Trainers * Tetsuo Sakai, the Trainer of Trainers of Japan * Ninon, Trainer of Trainers * Max Bloom, a Trainer in Chicago. He trained Sasha. Sasha had told her that training under Max had been the greatest challenge of his life – the man had an encyclopedic knowledge any scholar would be proud of and a temper – feigned or real – that was as brutal as any backhand could be and much more damaging. He looked to be in his sixties, and carved of olivewood, tough and retaining the vestiges of a handsome youth. * Marcy Teodor, a Trainer in Seattle * Sebastian Pettibone Tucker, a Trainer in the American South * Deva Graham, a Trainer of Max Bloom's line * Janna Corliss, a Trainer based in New Jersey * Alexandra Selador and Grendel Elliott, Trainers based on Long Island * Ward", a Trainer of Trainers * Dalton, a Master Trainer * Moises del Cipriano, a Trainer of Trainers, based in Toledo * Philip Southerby and Angelique * Geoff Negel * Jacob Steiner, the founder of the Training House of Max Bloom * Trent Reesc, a junior trainer in Layton Turner's home. * Mario Frazetti, trainer, went in for an experimental treatment on his KS and came out with a diagnosis of malignant melanoma and liver cancer. Sandy Cate-Reynolds, ace spotter, owner-trainer, physical therapist - spent seven months fighting aggressive breast cancer and then a week in a drug induced haze as the pain wore her down to nothing. Stan…poor Stan. * Xenya Osinova, a Trainer of the line of Max Bloom living in Florida. She trained Frederick Esterhaus * Jude Rodeski, one of the few female Trainer"s in the United States. * Stash Alban, first trainer for Calvin, and trained by Geoff Negel. Owners * Michael LaGuardia, Owner, married to Claire Cameron * Claire Cameron, Owner from a Marketplace family. , Claire was the star of a cable newsmagazine and had her own five-minute segment on the parent station’s hour-long news show, usually an interview with some newsmaker. She also co-anchored a once-a-week news show aimed at children, squeezed between cartoons. And that didn’t count her speaking engagements, invitations to commencements, journalism classes, charity events, award ceremonies and social affairs. Busy didn’t begin to describe her life. * Emil Kaufmann who owns Greta Meuller * Lemmuel and his wife, Layton Turner's parents. * El Anadakos, an Owner from Greece, and a friend of Aiden Donnelly. The voice matched those eyes – so mesmerizing, those light blue eyes with a faint golden halo about the pupil, like all the gilded decorations and costumes surrounding them. But her hair was a close-cropped black cut with strands of silver, especially at her temples. She was tall; not as tall as Aiden, but a strikingly built women. She gave the impression of being well in her maturity, fifties or sixties. She had broad shoulders, and walked with a confident stride in her masculine but not blocky suit, perfectly tailored to emphasize her athletic body shape. Old school butch. The type of a woman who could get you to call her Daddy. And Master, of course. Ken Mandarin tells Michael LaGuardia that El owns "Two majordomos from Layton Turner, one security manager, two domestics and a French tutor. One from Bertrand Rossier, Turner's protégé, a nanny. Four general purpose slaves fromMargaret Perlmutter, one personal assistant, one catering manager, plus three from her trainees. One domestic from Ms. Eskandarian. Three from Grendel Elliot and Alexandra Selador. Five from Mr. Dalton's program and the Kaleigh castle, yes? At least five. And of course, at least twelve who had been in the hands of Trainer Anderson herself, plus three from Mr. Sakai one of Ninon's ten. * Cleante, Jennifer, Angie friends of Sissy who are also from Marketplace families * Byron and Jessica Shubert, old friends of Aiden Donnelly from California, who he meets up with at The Playhouse * Laila, mentioned as the partner/spouse of El Anadakos and attending The Playhouse * An Owner in Kyoto who works with the Training House of Sakai Tetsuo who has opened his 20th music store * An unnamed Owner who is a Greek Banker and introduces Jimmy and Maureen Donnelly to the Marketplace. * Unnamed Owners at The Playhouse Spotters * Ken Mandarin, Robin's Spotter and Agent Slaves * Felix, a slave owned by the parents of Claire Cameron who is married to Michael LaGuardia * Lois Delgado, a slave, who, while an amazing housekeeper, manager, chef, and secretary, was not the stuff of his jack-off fantasies. Not that she wanted to be, either. Michael had laughed when he interviewed her – laughed a lot. Forty-eight, comfortably stout, with graying fine hair cut brutally short and a smattering of regrettable tattoos, her portfolio photos had focused on her strong jaw, sharp grey eyes and an unmistakable attitude of “Come on, I dare ya.” She was a considerable masochist, she admitted, and so her file read. But her taste for sex play was not what it used to be. * Joshua, a slave nurse who first appears in The Academy. He was trained by Anderson. * Greta Muller, a slave doctor trained by Anderson * Anthony, a slave once owned by Chris Parker. "With his battered nose and full, sensuous lips, he looked like a merry thug, slightly devilish, slightly dangerous. " * Em, Ava, Nestor, and Trey, three clients in the Training House of Margaret Perlmutter. Em picks Chris Parker up from the airport. * Falk, the butler to Turner"'s parents. * Sayumi, assistant to Chris Parker. Based in Japan. * Xiang, a male slave who accompanies Ken Mandarin to The Playhouse. "He was a slight man with sharp, almond-shaped eyes and parchment skin. His closely trimmed beard was shaped to follow his jaw, as inky black as the long hair he wore in a braid." * Shade, a handsome woman with salt-and-pepper hair trimmed short, wearing black sweats marked Relief Team who works with Robin. * Babs, a slave working at The Playhouse * Nicky, mentioned as a body slave to El Anadakos * Dewayne, shift captain at The Playhouse. whose imposing height, gleaming bald head and broad shoulders might have been menacing had he not come into the quiet room juggling a PDA, clipboard, two folders and an orange day planner stuck on three sides with colored post-it notes. * Gregory, a slave on watch while Robin is being used in The Playhouse * Evelyn, a slave/personal assistant owned by Susan Donnelly * an unnamed client in training serving at the same time as Luis with Anderson during Parker"s college years. * the unnamed slave of Mrs. Chitoshi * the two slaves who clean up after Umeko is shown to Mrs. Chitoshi Other Characters * Rachel, member of the Long Island Training House * Christopher Laguardia, son of Michael LaGuardia and Claire Cameron, and godson of Chris Parker * Ron Avidan, brother to Chris Parker * Noach Mizrahi, married to Ron Avidan * Jacob, Beth, and Lian, children of Ron Avidan and Noach. Beth's Hebrew name is Batya * Jim Kelly, the Owner of The Shamrock * Masami, wife of Abe Jiro * Betsy Kastenbaum, attorney for Anderson and partner in Fredrickson, Sharon & Kastenbaum, located in Brooklyn. * Conrad and Maryann, people who work for Michael LaGuardia at the television station * Auntie Owl, "Anderson"'s aunt, of Native American descent. ". My Auntie Owl, who ungratefully rejected all her life the name Olivia, given to her as a gift from the good Christian ladies who tore her from her mama’s arms…. a voice like crows arguing, but a sweet smell of almonds and molasses." * Alison, someone Anderson is remembering as she lays in the hospital. "Coulda woulda shoulda" as Alison would say…" * Nigel Pepper, an employee of Michael LaGuardia * Rica, a hired assistant for Sissy * Ju-Hee, former Marketplace slave, and fiance to Valeria. She was short and somewhat broad-shouldered, with full cheeks and a cap of short trimmed black hair, pixie spiked. Butch and heavily pregnant. * Azami, wife of Sakai Tetsuo. Unnamed Characters * An unnamed secretary of Jimmy Donnelly, with whom he had a brief affair, an incident that eventually leads him and his wife Maureen to explore The Marketplace. * An unnamed college girlfriend of Aiden Donnelly * Michael LaGuardia's driver * the unnamed slaves in Susan Donnelly's home: a houseman, a personal body slave and a nanny when she was younger, and after the kids are out of the house, a butler and two personal slaves that rotate on a yearly basis. * There were four contracts nearing renewal dates for the Kobe area, and only one owner had made an advance notice of intent to renew. * There were 20 potential buyers looking for slaves with advanced skills in computer networking and security, web design, and high-end graphics and animation programs; Chris recommended putting the search out worldwide for that. * a clergyman with extremely rigid requirements in his slaves, who presides over the funeral. * an unnamed driver for Ken Mandarin, probably a slave. * an unnamed driver for Valeria * two unnamed clients training at Layton Turner's home. The client with the rust-colored hair was lean and muscled like a javelin thrower, older than Keisha by at least five or six years; the other was dark-skinned, full-figured woman with wide hips and an impressive bosom. * Another client in the Training House of Margaret Perlmutter, this one a man in his late twenties, appeared at the end of the meal to clear. Unlike the older woman, he was not fully dressed, but barefoot in loose cotton trousers and nothing else save his training collar. His pale back showed marks of a recent lashing; his lowered eyes told of a sense of shame. * A client in the Training HOuse of Margaret Perlmutter. He was in his fifties, slender, with a high forehead and thinning black hair; but his arm holding the tray was steady as he crossed the courtyard, his stride even – despite the somewhat rapid pace he set. * an unnamed client in the Training House of Margaret Permutter being punished by George Mendoza. "her dark, Betty Page look deemphasized by what appeared to be a standard outfit of jeans and a plain gray tee shirt. " * unnamed Owners and slaves in The Playhouse